The present invention features a mounting device for an electronic fish finder screen comprising a vertical mounting component connected perpendicularly to a horizontal mounting component via a joining component, wherein the height of the vertical mounting component can be adjusted by moving a locking pin on the vertical mounting component to various adjustment apertures disposed along the length of the vertical mounting component. A mounting platform is attached to the vertical mounting device to support an electronic fish finder screen.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.